


Свет и тепло

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, May be Au, Missing Scene, The Author didn't read all the vollumes of ranobe, but wrote and wrote again, may be ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Айша разлила масло // Фик написан для команды WTF Arslan Senki 2017 на WTF Kombat 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор знает о существовании этой персонажки только из спойлеров (нет, она не ОЖП), и вероятность того, что весь фик - АУ и ООС, близка к 100%. Время действия - по окончании первой арки ранобе и аниме-экранизации, Арслан - коронован

Айша разлила масло.  
  
Этого следовало ожидать. Она шла одна, в полумраке коридоров, а светильники оказались слишком тяжелы. К тому же, ей не терпелось принести оба сразу, чтобы меньше ходить, и уж очень хотелось угодить шаху, так что она заполнила их почти до краёв. И никого не позвала с собой, потому что желала получить благодарное «Спасибо!» только для себя. И спешила.  
  
И вот печальный итог: у кабинета она споткнулась, плеснула маслом на пол, сама же оступилась, подскользнулась и грохнулась лбом о дверь. Ужас, как больно ударилась, даже слёзы из глаз брызнули. И гул по коридору пошёл.  
  
Хвала богам, сами лампы не погнулись и не поцарапались, но масло! Айша заливала хорошее, такое, чтобы света от него побольше, а копоти – поменьше. Дорогущее! И так много разлилось – на четверть, а то и на треть опустели светильники. Теперь её непременно выгонят, дуру безрукую, и не то, что «спасибо», доброго слова вослед не скажут, и поделом!  
  
Айша не знала, что делать. Перед глазами мельтешили яркие картины её изгнания из дворца, а может быть, даже из столицы. Вот Махдад-управитель сочувственно погладит по голове и Асра-повариха незаметно сунет пирожок в котомку, а остальные слуги будут ухмыляться и злорадствовать. Как же, выскочка, выслужиться решила? Получай!  
  
А ей так нравилось здесь! Она столько сил приложила, чтобы попасть на службу, училась манерам, зарабатывала рекомендации. Когда Махдад обошёл её кругом, покривился и, прицокнув языком, проронил: «Ладно. Попробуй!» – она была вне себя от счастья.  
  
Во дворце никого не били и кормили досыта, не задирали девицам подолов, не издевались над детьми. И достойно платили за работу! Родители Айши, как и многие другие вольноотпущенные гуламы, долго не могли привыкнуть к новым порядкам и всякий раз удивлялись, когда она возвращалась ненадолго погостить, а в каждой руке несла по мешочку с подарками для родни. Корили её за траты и никак не могли поверить, что ей хватает на жизнь и даже понемногу – откладывать на приданное.  
  
И шах, замечательный, добрый господин Арслан, как-то выделял её среди всех, позволял убирать в покоях и прощал мелкие вольности вроде опозданий, иногда угощал нежнейшим, удивительно сладким зефиром. Однажды даже читал ей вслух что-то очень красивое – кажется, стихи, но слышать бархатный, выразительный голос его величества было так приятно, что она, к стыду своему, забыла, что надо вслушиваться в слова (и честно в том созналась, когда он спросил, понравилось ли ей, чуть со стыда не сгорела – а он рассмеялся, негромко и совсем не обидно).  
  
Этого лишиться будет жальче всего. Дороже медных и серебряных монет, дороже чистой постели и вкусной еды – для неё (да, наверное, для любого из слуг) было внимание шаха. Светлый и прекрасный, как утреннее солнце, он знал их всех по именам и всегда был вежлив даже с самыми глупыми и нерадивыми. Такими, как Айша, которая всё сидела и беззвучно ревела под дверями кабинета в ожидании неизбежной, ужасной расплаты.  
  
Но время шло, никто не спешил её казнить или выгонять, и слёзы закончились. Надо было всё-таки сделать хоть что-то, тем более что полоска света, пробивающаяся из-под двери, постепенно тускнела. Здраво рассудив, что лампы, заполненные на две трети, всё же лучше густой темноты, Айша поставила светильники на пол, поднялась сама, подняла их и, аккуратно ступая по сухим мозаичным плиткам, приоткрыла дверь.  
  
За столом в кабинете сидел не шах, а всего лишь Элам, дибир – придворный секретарь, и что-то писал, щурясь в неярком свете. Когда она вошла, обрадованная, что не пришлось позориться перед его величеством, он поднял голову, кивнул, узнавая, махнул рукой с пером, указывая на стол перед собой – поставь, мол, там. И вновь вернулся к своим бумагам.  
  
Во дворце его не любили. Придворная знать – за то, что происхождения Элам был самого низкого, такого же, как и Айша: из освобождённых рабов. Слуги – за то же, а ещё – потому, что умник и выскочка. Ребёнком ему повезло прибиться в услужение к хитроумному и чудаковатому советнику шаха – Нарсесу; тот из прихоти обучил его и чтению, и письму, и ещё всяким разным грамотам вроде истории, географии, тактики и стратегии, а после – приставил в телохранители к будущему шаху, тогда ещё принцу Арслану. Элам своего не упустил (в отличие от многих, Айша не осуждала его за это, ни капельки!) и как-то стал одним из приближённых, самых доверенных лиц, наравне со своим учителем Нарсесом и эраном Дариуном, так что шах прикипел к нему душой и в открытую называл своим другом.  
  
Некоторые мерзавцы даже злословили: мол, не только душой, но и телом, даром, что ли, юный шах не только не спешит жениться, но и наложниц в покои не призывает? «Не обошлось без чёрной магии! – делали они вывод. – Не иначе! А то с чего бы такая привязанность к совершенно скучному и невзрачному юнцу?»  
  
Но каким-каким, а невзрачным Айша его не считала. У Элама были выразительные и внимательные зелёные глаза, приятное смуглое лицо, мягкие, аккуратно уложенные каштановые волосы. И он был покрасивее (и уж точно - умнее!) многих из тех, кто о нём сплетничал, хотя на фоне его величества, и правда, смотрелся лишь хмурой, дотошной, вечно настороженной тенью.  
  
Никто из сплетников не видел, как много сил и времени тратит дибир на свою работу, никто не знал, как много книг и свитков он читает постоянно, как много писем и документов составляет... И никто из них не будил его перед рассветом, уговаривая хоть немного поспать в кровати, а не за письменным столом. Айше однажды пришлось – и с тех пор она никогда не верила гадостям об Эламе.  
  
Она видела цену и тяжесть его успеха и, хотя чуть-чуть завидовала вниманию и дружбе шаха, которые ему доставались, ни за что бы не поменялась с ним местами.  
  
Она осторожно протёрла лампам донца и расставила их на столе, зажгла, примеряясь, чтобы света хватило и на развёрнутые карты, и на свиток, заполненный цифрами, которые пересчитывал Элам. В комнате посветлело, дибир благодарно кивнул, и тогда она осмелела:  
  
– Я… – начала говорить Айша, собираясь сознаться в своём ужасающем проступке, но Элам глянул на неё быстро и приложил кончик пера к губам. Скосил глаза, указывая на что-то рядом с собой.  
  
Она тихо, на цыпочках обошла стол и заглянула сбоку. Там спал его величество – свернувшись в кресле клубком и уложив голову на колени выскочке и умнику.  
  
Арслана часто сравнивали со львом, желая польстить или искренне воздавая дань его свершениям, но сейчас он скорее походил на большого кота. На очень усталого кота, с тёмными кругами под глазами и хриплым дыханием. Айша вспомнила, что великий визирь Рушан – приболел, а советник Нарсес – в отъезде, инспектирует приграничные крепости, и из всех, кто действительно мог бы помочь шаху справиться с наплывом срочных дел, у него остался только Элам. И вряд ли ему сейчас будет дело до айшиной неловкости, когда из разломов земли лезут гадкие твари, в Синдре опять что-то мутят с торговыми соглашениями, а металла на оружие не хватает…  
  
Она развернулась и очень тихо вышла из кабинета, чтобы затем вернуться вместе с двумя тёплыми одеялами крупной вязки. Одним Айша укрыла его величество, другим укутала плечи секретарю. Элам поднял на неё изумлённый взгляд, она улыбнулась ободряюще, коротко поклонилась и выскользнула за дверь.  
  
В буквальном смысле выскользнула, забыв о пролитом масле. Ей удалось удержать равновесие, но против воли Айша испуганно охнула и, спохватившись, прижала ладонь ко рту.  
  
И что со всем этим делать? А вдруг шах или Элам захотят выйти и тоже поскользнутся, и – поберегите боги! – ушибутся?!  
  
– Мукой посыпь, дай маслу впитаться и собери, а потом протрёшь, – негромко донеслось из-за двери.  
  
Она заглянула вновь в кабинет, смущенно шепнула:  
  
– Спасибо! – Элам кивнул и вновь сощурился на столбцы своих цифр.  
  
Ну а Айша вздохнула и – как сама-то не догадалась, без подсказки? – поспешила за мукой.


End file.
